powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Damaras (Super Megaforce)
Damaras was a high-ranking villain working alongside Argus and Levira for Prince Vekar. Character History Before Warstar waged its war against Earth, Damaras was called to Emperor Mavro's throne room. The Emperor had him to serve as Prince Vekar's second-in-command alongside his younger brother Vrak. Listening to how the Emperor called Vekar worthless and how he is nothing like his strategic brother, Damaras agreed. After Vrak's supposed demise, Vekar's fleet arrive to attack Earth, sending down their first monster Headridge to lead the full scale invasion. When Headridge was defeated, Damaras called Tentacus to replace him. After a second defeat, he realizes that the humans are not surrendering as planned and that they can effectively fight back and hold off the invasion. After the Rangers used one of the missiles belonging to Cybax against an Armada ship fleet, Damaras tells a furious Vekar to control his temper, only to be blamed for the failure. Later, Damaras sends General Peluso to take the treasure on The Animarium before the Rangers can find it. After he saw the powerful Red Lion, Damaras ordered to capture it and bend it to their will. However, Vekar shows up and demands him to not delegate orders without his permission, then the Prince changes the objective of the mission to reconquering Earth and rejects any advice from his second-in-command. When Matacore arrives at the Armada Mothership, Damaras wonders why an Armada elite guard is there. Then, when Vekar decides to go to Earth personally, Damaras suggests he should stay in the ship for security, but, as usual, Vekar rejects his counseling. Later, Damaras and Levira intervene and teleport him back to the ship alongside Argus and Matacore to regroup and wage another attack. for Prince Vekar’s death]]He is arrested by Emperor Mavro for not protecting Prince Vekar, but is later given a chance to redeem himself, thanks to Levira. Damaras takes on the rangers, easily overpowers them, and captures Troy, whom he uses as a bargaining chip to force the Earth to surrender. However, this plan fails, as Jake and Tensou rescue Troy in the nick of time before he could be executed. The other rangers arrive and defeat Damaras with the Super Mega Cannon. Damaras is enlarged by Levira and once again overpowers the rangers, until Jake realizes that they can beat Damaras if they work together, as they summon the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Damaras tries to attack, but his attempt fails. The finishing attack finally destroys Damaras. who was completely stumped as to how they managed to finish him off. Redker takes over his place as second-in-command of the attacking fleet, now personally led by Emperor Mavro. Personality Much like Malkor, Damaras has a serious, calm and collected disposition and tends to use his intelligence rather than his strength, making him the polar opposite and counterbalance of Vekar. He is adaptable to situations and can devise or change strategies if circumstances call for them. He possesses refined manners and great decency and also values his comrades and subordinates, as evidenced when he was shocked by how Vekar and Levira intended to sacrifice Gorgax in order to eliminate the Super Mega Rangers with a suicidal bomb. He also has a tendency to make the orders for his subordinates without Vekar's permission and/or knowledge. Despite being second-in-command, he believes that the invasion would be more achievable without the Prince. Powers and abilities *'Super Strength-'''Damaras is easily the second most powerful villain in Super Megaforce, being able defeat all six Rangers and even hold back Troy and Jake's Super Mega Sabre Blast for a short period of time although it soon overwhelmed him. When fighting Jake alone, a single slash of his sword took him out of his Mystic Force Green form and knocked him straight back to his civilian form. *'Armour: Damaras has extremely thick armour to protect him and which enabled him to take multiple hits from the Ultimate Legendary Megazord without even falling over. Jake'sd double blast attack barely got a reaction and it took the most powerful attack in the Mega Ranger's arsenal to take him out for good. *'Super Jump-'''When the Rangers tried to retreat, Damaras covered the considerable distance between them with a single bound. *F'ighting Master-'''Damaras is an absolute master of weapon to weapon and hand to hand combat, easily overwhelming all six Rangers easily when they didn't work together. Arsenal * '''Sword: '''Damaras wields a sword in battle. ** '''Energy Empowerment-'''Damaras can charge his sword up with a cloud of blood red energy and slash once across the screen, generating several others simaltaniously through unknown means. This is by far one of his most powerful attacks as it took down and crippled four Rangers. ** '''Energy Slashes-Damaras can instantly charge up his sword with blue energy and strike his enemies with enough force to knock down Orion and Troy. There are two varaiations of this attack. *** 'Energy Slash :Laser?-'''Damaras can spin in a circle and project blue energy from his sword that resembles a laser but can cleave through his enemies like a sword. He only does this as a last resort having been surrounded by enemies and was powerful enough to knock down all six Rangers. *** '''Energy Slash Wave-'''Damaras can circle his blade around and fling a massive blue laser from it powerful enough to take down all six Rangers with one hit. ** '''Sonic Boom-'''Damaras' supposed strongest attack as he used this as both to tryh and kill Troy and as a despirate final move to destroy the Rangers. Damaras can raise his sword into the sky andf generate wind around it before pointing it forth, generating an extremely powerful wind tunnel to blow away his enemies. This was powerful enough to blast back five Rangers although Troy stood his ground anhd fought back with his SUper Mega Blaster which stopped the attack. * '''Cannons: '''Damaras has two cannons under his cape to fire at his enemies. Power According to both Orion and himself, Damaras is the strongest warrior in the universe. When compared to the other main villains such as Metal Alice, The Messenger, Admiral Malkor,and definitely Emperor Mavro; his title does not hold true. He holds this title merely due to his reputation in battle, his ego further boosted by his Armada colleagues. Notes * Damaras is the second villain in the Megaforce series to keep his/her name from their counterparts. The first is Metal Alice. Portrayal * Damaras is voiced by John Leigh (who also voiced Octomus the Master in ''Power Rangers Mystic Force, and portrayed Brownbeard in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive). In the video game adaption, Damaras is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 1: Super Megaforce **Episode 2: Earth Fights Back **Episode 3: Blue Saber Saga **Episode 4: A Lion's Alliance **Episode 5: Samurai Surprise **Episode 6: Spirit of the Tiger **Episode 7: Silver Lining, Part 1 **Episode 8: Silver Lining, Part 2 **Episode 9: Power of Six **Episode 10: The Perfect Storm **Episode 11: Love is in the Air **Episode 12: United as One **Episode 13: The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer **Episode 14: In the Driver's Seat **Episode 15: All Hail Prince Vekar **Episode 18: Emperor Mavro **''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' ***Episode 19: The Wrath }} See Also References Category:The Armada Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains